


Bravado

by tawnwriter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, FAHC AH, M/M, have this gay mess, i havent written in 2 years so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnwriter/pseuds/tawnwriter
Summary: Based on the prompt 'I went to a karate class once when I was a child, so don't think I couldn't take you down' by creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com





	Bravado

"Don't be stupid, Gavin"

It's the only thing Ryan can think to say as Gavin struggles to pull himself into a somewhat traditional fighting stance, only to fall apart into helpless drunken giggling. Jeremy snickers, holding up his phone to video the spectacle. 

"C'mon lovely Ry" Gavin slurs, somehow picking himself up off the floor. Jack sighs, pulling the coffee table closer to her and out of harm's way.

It was all Jeremy's fault, really. They had been celebrating a successful heist, until Jeremy insisted on showing off his wrestling moves and challenged them all to a tournament. Jeremy and Michael were first to go, more fumbling than the actual punches they were capable of when sober. They'd collapsed into each other within a few minutes. And then Gavin had slammed his glass onto the table, pointed at Ryan, and challenged him. Ryan raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, who didn't seem at all put off by Ryan's disinterest. 

He grabbed Ryan's hand, and he let Gavin pull him up. 

"You know you've already lost, right?" He teases, smirking at the offended look on Gavin's face.

"Love, I'll have you know I went to a karate class once when I was a child, so don't think I couldn't take you down!" He finishes his declaration and Ryan can't help but laugh.

Gavin is a scrawny thing, their Golden Boy, a hunched frame due to too many hours glaring at computer screens and camera feeds. Ryan can recall a thousand moments where the lad trips over his own feet, lands hard on the ground with an undignified squawk and then scrambles up, cheeks red. He can remember when Michael tried to teach him to fight, when Jack tried to teach him even the most basic self-defense. Gavin Free is a mess of limbs and a brain going 1000 miles a minute, juggling the 15 accounts Geoff needs him to hack on three and a half hours of sleep and a packet of gummy bears. 

Gavin chooses to take the moment and flings himself at Ryan, but instead of doing any real damage collides against the larger man and falls to the ground. Ryan shakes his head, picking up Gavin and carrying him back to their room, dutifully ignoring his boyfriend's protests. He can hear Jack move Michael and Jeremy to their room as he sets Gavin down on the bed, who immediately dives under the covers. Ryan joins him, not bothering to shed any clothes. 

Gavin wraps himself around him, so close that Ryan can taste the alcohol on his breath. "Just so you know, Ry, I totally would've won" he whispers, smiling lazily. Ryan smirks, leaning into him and they fall asleep in an easy rhythm.

 


End file.
